Mein Versuche
by Zeiram1
Summary: Dies ist eine rewrite von VexMaster s Galacti Imperium und Emperor Gothic Book One: die Geschichte beinhaltet Elemente von Sex. Trans Human. Eroberung Versklavung von Frau: mind-control. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist eine rewrite von VexMaster´s Galacti Imperium und Emperor Gothic Book One: die Geschichte beinhaltet Elemente von Sex. Trans Human. Eroberung Versklavung von Frau: mind-control. Harem.

Prologe

 **Anubis** **s** **Secret Labor Stargate (43** **a** **) Frühe Season 8**

Ich stehe in Anubis Labor und überlege, was meine nächsten Schritte sind. Mit der Deus ex Maschine an mein Handgelenk es gibt so viele interessante Dinge zu tun. Omega ist die Genmaschine so weit. ( _Ja Sir.)_ Gut dann ist es soweit für mein erstes Upgrade, einige Zeit später. Ich war noch erschöpft von der Gen Behandlung und überlegte was ich als nächstes tun werde. Ich brauche Unterstützung für mein nächstes Upgrade und ich weiß auch wo ich sie finden kann.

 **TERMINATOR 3 (283** **i** **) Nacht**

Ich stehe in der Einkaufsstraße von Beverly Hills unter meinem Tarnschirm und wartet auf die Ankunft von TX.

Als sie ankam wies ich Omega an ihre Kern Befehle so zu ändern so dass sie mir gehorchen muss. Sie stand nackt mit einem leicht abwesenden Blick vor mir. Sie fasste sich wieder und dreht sich um. Ich bereite mich drauf vor ein schnellen Rückzug zu machen bevor ich mich enttarnte. Weißt du wer ich bin fragte ich sie, ja, antwortete sie. Mein Master Zeiram. Gut ich nahm sie zurück in meine vorläufigen Verstecke. Um die Vorbereitung zu Meiner nächste Aktion zu machen brauche ich einen Replikatoren und ich weiß wo ich eine finden kann.

 **Wraiths Basis Pegasus-Galaxien (43** **b** **) Season4**

Es ist fast witzig wie die Wraith auseinandergenommen werden von eine nackt TX während ich unter den Tarnschirm sie beobachte während Omega den Asuraner umprogrammiert der noch in dem Kraftfelde gefangen war.

Ich brauchte ihn als eine billige Arbeitsdrohne und die Fähigkeit Erinnerungen von anderen zu kopieren und zur Implantieren konnte. damit ich weiß wie die Fähigkeiten von des Mule zu benutzen und von anderen. Als TX fertig war mit dem Wraiths nahm ich sie und den Asuraner wieder zurück zu meinen vorläufigen Verstecken. Ich gab ihn den Befehl mit den M.U.R.S.P eine Probe von den Mule zu holen und den Asuraner seine Erinnerungen zu kopieren wie seine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen sind.

 **Anubis** **s** **Secret Labor Stargate (43** **a** **) Frühe Season**

Etwas später kam sie zurück mit einem Röhrchen voller Blut" Ich habe die Probe mein Master"Der Asuraner hatte die Erinnerung kopiert. Die Gen-Maschine brauchte etwa eine Stunde um die richtige Gen Sequenz zu finden und in meinem Körper einzufügen.

Also musste ich eine Stunde totzuschlagen ich überlegen was meine nächsten Schritte seht und ein besseres Versteck suchen mal sehen welche Realität die ich jetzt einen Besuch abstatten kann. Vielleicht mit Sex oder einen Raubzug.

Einige der Kapitel können nicht chronologischer sein.

(Ist es mein erster Versuch eine Fan Fiction zu machen und meine Grammatik ist scheiß ich weiß das) ich kopiere nur von den besten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erde (391** **c** **) Fort Knox April 2024**

Es war eine unheimliche Stille die mich erwartet als am kam. ich ging durch die Gänge von Fort Knox zu dem Haupttresor der Anlage. Diese Welt ist eine post-apokalyptische Realität außerhalb der Anlage gibt es nicht mehr viel nur noch ein paar mutierte Monster und andere Gräuel.

Mit den TX als mein Wache ging ich durch die Gänge um den Gold Tresor Ausräumen. Omega konnte die Tür Steuerung überbrücken damit sie aufgeht als sie offen war ich beeindruckt von der Menge der Goldbaren die vor mir aufgereiht standen und bereit waren abgeholt zu werden.

es waren etwa 4578 Tonnen etwa 232 Milliarden € bei dem Anblick hatte ich fast Schaum vor den Mund bekommen ich aktiviere die M.L.V. (Materie Lagereinrichtung Vortex) meines M.U.R.S.P. jetzt brauche nur noch ein Ort wo ich das Gold umtauschen kann.

 **Zentrale Multiverse. Pan-dimensional-Marketplace. Zyklus 3404**

Pan-dimensional-Marketplace hat alles was einem Herrscher sich wünschen kann. Also wo ist die Bank. Die Omegas vorgeschlagen hat, die Stadt sah aus wie eine seltsame Mischung von Mittelalter Fantasie Science-Fiction auf dem Marktplatz gab's jede Menge Geschäften eine Vielzahl von Waren feilboten und ein Teil des Marktes war ein Sklavenmarkt wo jeder Art von Sklaven man kaufen kann.

Omega führte mich zu der Bank zur Überraschung eine Zweigstelle von Gringott Bank Company ist. Ich ging zur einer der Annahmestellen die noch frei waren,

Der Kobold sah mich mit einem leichten arrogant Desinteresse an. Hm, einen transgenen Menschen die sind selten hier die sieht man nicht oft. Also was ein für ein Geschäft willst du machen Mensch. Hallo'' sagte ich etwas nervös und leicht aufgeregt, in der Hoffnung, dass nicht so schlimm sind wie in den Büchern dargestellt worden, ich beruhigen mich. Ich möchte etwas Gold wechseln in nutzbare Währung umwandeln. Der Kobold sah mich an mitten den Gesichtsausdruck. Nicht schon wieder einer. Sie sind schon der vierten in dieser Woche mit sowas kam lass mich raten du hast irgendeine Alternative Post apokalyptische Fort Knox ausgeraubt nicht wahr. Ja antworte ich.

Er murmelt irgendwas vor sich hin. Haben die Leute werden keine eignen Ideen mehr, also gut. Sagt er resigniert. Also ist meine Idee also nicht so originell wie ich dachte ich frage mich wie viele andere auf die gleiche Idee gekommen sind oder noch kommen werden.

Also gut wir machen das Geschäft. sagte er leicht angesaugt er holte aus einer Schublade Stift und einige Blätter Papier raus. Unterschreiben Sie hier um ein Konto einzurichten 'murrte der Kobold gab mir das Blatt und den Stift

Omega scannt den Vertrag durch meine Augen auf der Suche nach Klauseln und knifflig kleingedruckten er fand nichts Schädliches für mich also unterschrieb ich den Vertrag mit dem Namen. Zeiram. Nur ein Name kein großartiger Titel kein Anspruch auf Herrschaft. Beschwerte sich der Kobold. unsicher ob das eine Witz war oder nicht. Er holte einen elektrischen Wagen heraus die gehen also mit der Zeit. Gib mir eine Probe ihrer Ware Mensch. verlangte er. Ich bestellte Omega ein Goldbarren zu erscheinen lassen. Er untersuchte es und scheint zu akzeptieren Die Ware.

Interessant ein Multi-Universal-Reality-Splitter wo haben sie das gefunden. Fragte er, Ich hab's gefunden sagte ich., Ich überlegte ob das Gerät nicht so selten ist wie ich dachte. Interessanter im Tat in letzter Zeit habe ich einige gesehen. Ach wirklich. Meinte ich.

Zeitsprung

Das Konto hatte einen Wert von 295 Milliarden Euro nach einer 1 Stunde und eine Gebühr. reichte er mir eine Universal Kreditkarte mit eingebauten Wahrnehmungsfilter damit kann ich überall bei jeder Bank im jeder Geschäft in jedem Universum einkaufen und bezahlen kann, ich reiste zurück zu meinem vorläufigen Versteck.

 **Anubis** **s** **Secret Labor Stargate (43** **a** **) Frühe Season**

ich habe jetzt Geld also fehlt noch eine richtige Basis und jede Menge Untergebene ich brauchte noch in Asgard Datenkern und die Verarbeitung Daten für die Zoanoid

Zeitsprung

 **USS Odyssey in der Erdumlaufbahn. Asgard Datenkern**

Omega kopierte den Inhalt des Asgard Datenkern als Colonel Samantha Carter hereinkam ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um sie mit den M.L.V zu entführen ich aktiviere die Funktion. mit einem Blitz waren nur ihre Kleidung zurückgeblieben

 **Guyver (52** **e** **) GLOUD GATE. Zweiter sekundär Computer-Raum. Zeit unbekannt.**

Ich wurde langsam nervös werden Omega die Entwicklungsdaten Baupläne Formeln Verarbeitungsdaten von den Zoanoid herunterlädt es kam jeden Augenblick eine Wache reinkommen und Alarm schlagen denn es könnte auch jederzeit der Asch Barcas hereinkam und mit den kann ich mich jetzt noch nicht anlegen oder wollen.


	3. Chapter 3

**MURSP**

(Multi-Universal- Reality -Splitter-Prototyp)

der Multi-Universal-Reality- Splitter- Prototyp ist in der Lage einer Person oder eine Gruppe von Personen in einer anderen Realität oder Zeit zu transportieren und Ist in der Lage Fremde Technologien zu scannen deren Funktionen nachzuahmen bzw. nachzubauen mithilfe eines Materiekonverter. Dieser Prototyp hat zusätzliche Funktion die beinhalten einen Körperschild eines Tarnschild. Das Gerät ist in der Lage mit den (M.L. V) Materie-Lagereinrichtung-Vortex Materie zu speichern und wieder auszugeben. Und ist in Lage eine begrenzte Menge lebende Materie zu speichern die genaue Menge ist derzeit nicht bekannt. die künstliche Intelligenz ist der Lage andere KI und Technologie zu überschreiten und zu kontrollieren.

(MLV) Matter-Vortex Lagereinrichtung.

Körperschild

Tarnschild

von

Materiekonverter

 **Pan-dimensionale-Marktplatz** .

Pan-dimensional-Marketplace kann man waren aus dem ganzen Multiversum kaufen und verkaufen, magische Waffen Kleidung Technologie und Geräte aus den ganzen Multiversum,

Ein Teil des Marktes ist ein Sklavenmarkt, wo man Sklaven kaufen kann und ein Bereich wo man sich den idealen Sklaven erstellen kann und zu hunderten vervielfältigt kann.

Dies sind Hintergrundinformationen für Geräte. Orte. und Technologien meine Geschichte. Mein Versuch

Die Idee zu M.U.R.S.P stammt ursprünglich von gothicjedi666 und Lord-Darkos.

Der Pan-dimensional-Marketplace stammt von goticjedi666.


	4. Chapter 4

**X-MEN APOCALYPSE (54** **h** **) eine Woche vor Apocalypse erwachen.**

Kairo mitten in der Nacht, ich stand mit ein Asuraner Drohne in den kleinen Hof vor den Eingang im Boden das seine verblendeten Anhänger gegraben haben.

Ich befahl der Drohne von En Sabah Nur eine DNS Probe und Erinnerung Ingram zu holen. Damit ich herausfinden kann wie er seine Kräfte einsetzt und benutzen kann und was seine Kräfte genau sind und wie er sie erlangt, Er brauchte etwa eine 1 Stunde und den Körper zu erreichen und die Probe zu entnehmen

 **X-MEN APOCALYPSE (54** **h** **) 10 Minuten nach dem Endkampfe.**

Ich wartete in den Schatten auf sie und bereit darauf vor sie ein zu fangen. Psylocke lief direkt in Materie-Vortex rein und mit ein aufblitzen war nur noch ihre Kleidung übrig die auf den Boden lag auch ihr Schwerter die ich mitnahm.

 **Battlestar Galactica 2003 (567** **f** **)**

hier habe ich mir ein Auferstehungsschiff geklaut und die Pläne für die Raider und die Technologie für die Klone und dazu noch mehrere Nummer 8, 6, 3,

 **Zeitsprung**

 **Mass Effekt (88jh) ein noch unwichtiges Sonnensystem 15 Jahre vor Hauptereignis.**

Nach paar Reisen zwischen den Realitäten und Raubzügen war ich bereit anzufangen.

Zurzeit Saß ich in einen Puddle Jumper den ich auf den letzten Raubzug besorgt habe.

Vor mir lag ein namenloses Sonnensystem das rauf wartet in Besitz genommen zu werden. das System hatte elf Planeten wo nur einer Klasse M Planet ist dort werde ich meine Basis errichten.

Ich schickte den Asuraner mit klaren Anweisungen vor damit er mit der Hilfe einer Zeiterweiterungsmaschine die Zitadelle in kurzer Zeit bauen konnte. Er hatte Anweisungen nur so viele Kopien von sich zu machen wie er für die Arbeit braucht danach sollen sie sich in einem Ruhemodus begeben und auf weitere Befehle warten.

Die Asuraner brauchten etwa einen Tag um die Bastion und eine Kleinstadt zu errichten und einen weiteren Tag um eine automatisierte orbitale Werft zu errichten und dazu gehörigen Versorgung Anlagen zu errichten.

Jetzt wo ich eine richtige Basis habe wo ich aus diese Galaxie übernehmen kann.

Also was jetzt. ich brauche eine Bevölkerung für die Stadt also wo suchen, Klone oder besser Synth. die kann ich programmieren wie ich sie brauche und sind biologisch und können sich fortpflanzen das ist eine Möglichkeit um das Problem zu lösen.

Wartet ich habe eine Idee ich weiß jetzt wo ich eine mögliche Bevölkerung herbekommen kann, ich konvertiere einfach die Erdbevölkerung diese Realität mit der Vernetzung ihrer Computer und Medien müssen sich fast jede Person auf jedem Planeten der Allianz erreichen kann dazu bräuchte nur die Ark oft Truhe zu benutzen.

Jetzt brauche ich nur noch das Gerät zu holen und ich weiß gar wo es zu holen ist. Area 51

 **Stargate (89) nach den Ark oft Truhe Film:**

Area 51 Geheimnis Lager.

Spät in der Nacht. Es war wie in ein Indiana Jones Film eine große Halle, Kisten. Alien Artefakten, wir brauchte nicht lange um die richtige Kiste zu finden.

Jetzt habe ich noch eine Deus ex Maschine in der Hinterhand, jetzt bräuchte es nur noch neu zu programmieren und richtig einzusetzen.

 **Zeitsprung**

Sam arbeitet in den Laboren um das Gerät neu zu programmieren und anzupassen an die Kommunikationstechnologie der Allianz

Sie und Omega berechnete das etwa 5-10 Jahre dauert um die Bevölkerung der Allianz zu 99% konvertieren. Also habe ich noch etwas Zeit um alles vorzubereiten für die Übernahme.

Bitte einige Kommentare und Ideen dazu zu meiner Geschichte ich weiß die Grammatik ist nicht gut, ich versuche mein Bestes und außerdem ist meine erste Geschichte


End file.
